


All Men are Pigs

by chanwoes



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bobchan, Chanbob, Crossdressing, Delinquents, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, Swearing, typical highschoolers who can't control their hormones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanwoes/pseuds/chanwoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanwoo shuffled uncomfortably, the frills of the lace skirt, the lack of clothing covering his shaking thighs and the feeling of dread piling on like a rock. He's beyond mortified and at shock at his reflection, and now here he was, standing in a makeup store looking for a lipstick to suit that same lace skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time posting here! Chanwoo needs more love and lately him in skirts has been plaguing my mind T_T so bobchan highschool au yiss. Thanks for reading! I'm not that good at grammer so some chapters are not proofread OTL Title inspired by Studio Killers song of the same name.

A tall girl reaches for the blue bottle; it's a tester for a new toner that is supposed to clean and tighten pores. She takes a sniff off the top and immediately puts it down _Like the online review says, the smell is unbearable_  she sighs and continues her search for a new toner _the one I have was good but is always left my skin red and itchy_  the girl pushes her glasses frames up. The glasses didn't do much besides adding to her disguise, she pulls her scarf around her mouth and looks around _it's okay_ she constantly reminds herself that here no one knows who she was. Mom had just finished unpacking, and school starts in a couple of days. But still the feeling of creeping dread and embarrassment made her vigilant "it's okay Chanwoo, no one knows who you are" he reassured himself; it wasn't much use.

He was in a new town with people going about their daily lives; it was almost overwhelming just being here in this shop. The scent of makeup and perfume as well as the gossip and giggle from girls around him. Yes, he wasn't a girl, he looks down at his feet and the pink sneakers, he was wearing _girls don't have massive feet to start with_.

"This lip balm is so cute, I like the blue one!" chatter from some school girls to the left of him made his hands sweaty. He saw their blue blazers and confirmed to himself that he would be attending that same school in a few days. His parents decided it was best for them to move from the country to the city in pursuit of education, but in reality, it would be a lot harder than it seemed. Chanwoo had some trouble finding direction amongst the labyrinth of streets. You would think that finding an Etude House would be easy, but it had taken him a good two hours.

"I should be heading back" Chanwoo looks outside to see that it was dark outside and with the trouble of him getting here, he needed to go before it got dangerous and someone threatened him with a sharp object. _It's dark, and these school kids are still hanging out? and in their uniform?_  Chanwoo darts his eyes around and see's a couple of girls discussing what flavor of lip balm to choose, a group of boys hanging suspiciously outside the store, and one guy approaching him.

_Wait, what?_

"Ahem, hi" the boy in front of him scratched the back of his head almost shyly and smiled. There and then Chanwoo almost dies of embarrassment. He can feel his face heating up rapidly and tries his best not to make eye contact. _what is this guy deal?_ ' he looks up to see a boy smiling in the most adorable way, eyes crinkled into little crescent and his teeth while not entirely straight, stuck out like small rabbit teeth. He was slightly shorter than himself and what he could see was built underneath his school uniform. The same blue blazer as those girls who were now arguing over what lip balm was cuter.

_I want to die!_

The boy cleared his throat and looked sheepishly at the floor "I saw you coming into the store and erm.." he laughs nervously "I see you're not wearing our uniform, so you must attend a different school and me..." Chanwoo wants the floor to swallow him up,

_Is he? No! It can't be!_

"When I first saw you, I was mesmerized by your beauty." He grabs Chanwoo's hand and holds it up in front him, "Please go out with me!" Chanwoo swears that the whole store stops. Everyone is quiet, even the girls who finally chose the pink lip balm to be the cutest were quite.

There were two ways to handle this situation and played inside Chanwoo's mind. A, politely decline or B, scream. Chanwoo was frozen in his place and couldn't form a sentence that could reply. He could feel his face deepening in color and his heartbeat quickening in speed.

_Did this guy just ask me out? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

Chanwoo looked helplessly around the store from help and started to tremble. The boy could see this and put his other hand on his shoulder. "It is okay, I am a good man, I may seem like a delinquent, but I always protect my woman!"

 _You idiot, that's the last of my worries!_ Chanwoo screams internally and diverts his gaze "w-well," he croaks and then clears his throat quickly forgetting that he was a girl now "This is, well" The guy leans in with hope gleaming in his eyes "yes?" Chanwoo internally sighs, he almost feels sorry for the guy. He seems sweet and boyfriend material even though it also seemed he lacked some mental capacity. "I'm um; I'm new here so-"

"Yo Bobby! asked her out yet?" _Don't fucking interrupt me!_ Chanwoo held all he could not to grab the nearest cosmetic box and hurl it at the sound of the voice. The same group of boys hanging outside the store were now entering and backed up their friend Bobby. Chanwoo takes quick glances at the crowd before looking at the ground. _Yep, these guys were definite delinquents_  He looks up again _two of them have bleached hair and one has piercings in his ears!_ The boy began to shake.

"You guys, fuck off you're embarrassing me!" Bobby swats one of the guys arm away. The groups in unison oooh at his reply.

"Don't worry, we're here to back you up" one with sharp looking eyes patted reassuringly. Another, a tall boy with light blonde hair agreed "Yeah, I've never seen you so into a girl before" the blond boy turned to meet Chanwoo's eyes directly, and he wonders why any of them have realised that they were talking to a 182 cm boy dressed as a girl.

"Hey don't worry Bobby hyung is great with girls, it also helps that he has a big dic-", and before the blond finishes his vulgar description of his friend's genitalia, Chanwoo runs for the exit. _Fucking nope!_ he screams internally and doesn't look back, leaving everyone to ponder on what the hell just happened.

"You ass!" Bobby punches the tall blonde hard in the arm, his friends chuckle and shake their heads "she totally hates you man," his sharp-eyed friends laughs. Bobby shoots a deadly glare in his direction, "I fucking hate you guys sometimes" he murmured defeated. He looks into the direction that the girl ran and sighed thinking back to her cute face.

_I didn't even get her name._

 ----- 

"OHMY-" Chanwoo pants as he runs into his room and throws that short bobbed wig across the bed. "FUCK FUCK FUCK NO" he starts to strip himself of his clothing and close his curtains in case anyone saw. He was in deep shit. This situation was the last thing he wanted to happen. It was only meant to be him shopping happily for some toner and to explore the city. But no.

"Fuck, those delinquents go to the same school as me" now clad in only his underwear, he sits in the middle of the room catching his breath from sprinting all the way home and the fact he was just asked out by some dude earlier. He could feel his face heat up, and his back was starting to sweat. _What happens when I go to school, and they recognize me?_ His mind plays all the possible outcomes A. bully him for the rest of his school life calling him some weird pervert for wearing women's clothes or B. Not caring at all and still asks him to go out with him.

Chanwoo looks at his reflection from across the room in the mirror. He saw a flushed face with smudged pink lipgloss and messed up eyebrows (from when he was running he had his hands on his face) _Was this all worth it?_ He sighs and lays down stretching his arms and legs across the bed. Chanwoo prayed that the time when he had to wear the blue blazer never came.

 

 


	2. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!! I have just been really occupied with stuff and yeah! Enjoy

 

“Chanwoo, it’s time for school! Get up!” 

Chanwoo lays there on his bed half awake and slowly raises when he hears his mother call from downstairs and the smell of food making contact with his nose.

Today's was the day. The day in which Chanwoo feared the most ever since moving. It was a terrible idea to have in transfer to school right in the middle of a school year. He rubs the dust from his eyes and slowly gets out from his warm covers to then look at his new uniform that was hanging from his cupboard.

The dark blue blazer and red tie, he felt his stomach churn like the time he drank off milk and was stuck on the toilet for several hours. He was rather nervous at the whole prospect of going to a new school, making new friends (his mother would say he’d make friends in no time) but it was the event that happened a few days back that made Chanwoo want to bury himself into the ground and seal it off with cement.

_Those guys won’t notice him anyways. Right?_

Chanwoo thought, he was tall was boyish features, long legs and liked video games. No one would know that one of his favorite activities to do was to dress up as a girl and walk around with no cares whatsoever. It was like a surge of confidence walking around with the air grazing at your thighs or pink gloss on your lips. If anything Chanwoo in all his gets up could pass off as a really cute girl.

He shakes his head of all the thoughts of that group of boys and that guy Bobby. For sure that they were delinquents. Probably the type of guys who’d fight other delinquents from other schools skipped class and played around with girls. If they were to find out that he dressed up as a girl in his spare time, there would be no end to it. Either that he’d be the laughing stock of the school or that Bobby would care and still peruse his ass. Chanwoo took a deep breath and head to the bathroom to clean up before getting ready for his first day at school.

\---

“That guy is pretty cute, is he new?”

Chanwoo wears a big grin on the way to school. The way to school had students dressed in the blazer making their way to school, and so far nearly every single girl he has passed looked at him with a sense of awe. But Chanwoo had other ideas.

_The girls uniform is really cute…_

Chanwoo looks at all the styles that the girls at his new school wore their uniform. The different makeup styles, hairstyles, and bags. The new school he was attending was pretty relaxed with the uniform policy, which is probably why those guys could get away with blonde hair.

 _Stop thinking about them!_ Chanwoo mentally kicked himself. _Especially that Bobby guy._

He was probably really dim to suddenly perfuse his love to some random girl he just met, but then again guys like him were all pathetic. Thinking they can just sweep a girl off her feet but really just want to get inside her pants then jump to the next girl.

_Yeah, guys like him are the worst._

Chanwoo mentally made a note to himself that if he was to see any of those guys again, he’d have to have an escape plan or something if he was to be found out and if not, he’d still stay away.

“Hey, the fuck you think you doing kid?” A gruff voice asks and Chanwoo jumps in surprise.

“You wanna fight huh?” He notices that the convenience store that was situated on the way to school and the strong smell of smoke. He looks down and inwardly curses at himself.

Four guys, all perched outside the store with a cigarette in their hand, the uniform was different which Chanwoo thanked as to meet delinquent from his own school would only lead to bad things. At least he won’t have to see them at school. Their eyes were all on the tall boy and Chanwoo blinks

“No? I don’t?”

 _Shit. The first day of school and I’m getting harassed by a bunch of bad kids from another school!_ Chanwoo crooks a smile and slowly tries to make his way. But if he was too quick, these guys would probably jump him, take all his earthly possessions (if school books were considered valuable) and leave him there to writhe in pain and utter embarrassment.

The four stood up and surrounded Chanwoo and the boy freezes in fear. This road was heavily populated with students from all sorts of schools so why was no one helping him. He held onto the strap of his backpack and held his breath (in fear and the stench of smoke)

“You’re from that shitty school Blue Valley High?” One who clearly did not look like a high school student with his gruff voice and messy stubble growing from his chin. Chanwoo nods slowly.

Is _this guy an idiot? I have the uniform on!_  

“So then you know Bobby then?” Another asks and blows a puff of smoke in his direction. The boy flinches and thinks through the situation.

2 options, Say A Yes even though it was technically when he was dressed as a girl, Or B no and run away.

Chanwoo hated the fact that he had not even stepped into his own school he was being picked on by some bullies. At his last school and through his school career he wasn’t very popular and was weak-willed, thus an easy target for bullying and doing errands the school delinquents. It was only till at 15 he grew several inches taller that they stopped picking on him. It also stopped as at age 15 was the first time Chanwoo wore a skirt giving him the confidence he had never felt before.

It was now or never, what was he was going to do? Chanwoo feels his palms becoming sweaty at the anticipation of what was to happen.

“W-well,” Chanwoo mentally kicks himself for stuttering “I’m actually new so-“

“Hey, the fuck you doing picking on some kid?!” He hears a voice and all of the four guys turn in that direction and Chanwoo peeps to get a look at his savior.

Average height with gentle eyes, soft brown hair and a face that almost resembled his own. Chanwoo stomach drops as he remembers that same face being one of the faces that were there that night when that Bobby guy asked him out.

“Shitty as ever Yunhyeong,” The one with the stubble throws his cigar on the floor and the guys all get into a defensive position. Chanwoo panics as he knows that a fight was going to take place.

“Yeah well, not as shitty as the likes of you, scum” Yunhyeong might have looked gentle but his voice dripped with malicious intent, every single word jabbed at you like a thorn. He looked like an average high school kid but there was no mistaking it. This was not his first time fighting.

“The fuck you just call me?” One of the guys called out enraged and Yunhyeong smirked before relaxing his shoulders and raising his fists, one hand beckoning them.

_This Yunhyeong guy is not messing around!_

“You heard me. Scum”

And with that, the four guys ran at full speed in his direction whilst Chanwoo ran the opposite way.

 _I only wanted to have a normal first day!_ Chanwoo thought. Not even at school and already got involved with a feud between rival schools not to mention that his plan of avoiding the groups of guys from the other night went to utter shit. The boy sighs and ignores the stares of the passing students watching the brawl that was taking place behind him.

\---

   
“Students, we have a new transfer student with us today,”

The class erupts into chatter as they all discussed the news of a new student joining.

“It is a girl I hope she’s hot!”

“My friend says that it’s a guy, she saw him walking to school”

“Yeah! He’s freaking huge!”

The teacher clears his throat and bangs on his desk to silence the class.

“He’s just moved recently so I’d like you all to welcome him to our school”

Chanwoo takes a deep breath before entering the classroom. He slides open the door and dips his head so he would not bump it. He doesn’t get a proper look at the reaction of the students as he makes his way to the front, mainly because the nerves of the first day had rendered him to look downwards. As he made his way to the front however, he raised his head up and smiles before speaking.

“Hello, I’m Jung Chanwoo. I hope we can all get along” His eyes dart around the room to look at his fellow classmates. The girls looked as though they had seen a small kitten or something whilst the guys in the classroom had defensive looks to them.And a few empty chairs to in the back. At least none of the delinquents are in this class. Chanwoo was relieved at that.

The teacher smiled “Alright, just take a seat anywhere you want so we can start registration,”

Chanwoo nods and scans the room for any free seats. This year he’d make a good impression but not to stand out, so somewhere in the middle but not too far back as he’d be mistaken for a delinquent. He slowly makes his way to the second to the last row and takes and an empty desk. A smiles at all the surrounding people and shakes off the feeling of anxiety but could not help but feel watched by all members of the classroom.

\---

  
The first two periods had gone in a flash and Chanwoo was trying to occupy himself. It would be weird just approaching the groups of guys in his right, even though they were talking about anime, and there were loads of girls amongst themselves talking. Chanwoo sighs as making friends was going to be a lot harder than his mom said it would be.

“Omo! How tall are you?” A girl asks. Chanwoo looks up and sees a petite girl with white skin and bright red lips. Chanwoo inwardly cringes at the lack of blending at her neck and smiles even though he was caught off guard and thus had to think on the spot.

“182cm I guess?”

And with that, a barrage of girls surrounded him asking questions and fought to be heard over each other. Some pushing through to get a view.

“Do you do any sports?”

“Why did you move from your previous school?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

And comments such as,

“Woah, his skin is so freaking smooth!” to “His proportions are amazing!”

From this chaos, Chanwoo realises why all this commotion was happening. His boyish innocent looks made nearly all the girls entranced. Chanwoo never really noticed himself and the thought of girls flocking him were something out of a fanfiction. He couldn’t believe his luck. No wonder they guys tried to keep their distance from him and only peered like vultures at them.

He was taking any chance of one of any of the guys asking any of these girls out.

Then, he spots two familiar faces amongst the girls. It was the same two girls who were arguing which lip balm was cuter the other night, they respectively were asking him skincare questions.

“How is your skin so smooth? I just don’t understand!” Chanwoo empathizes with them as achieving good clear skin took time and money. With makeup he wore, he found out the hard way of skincare and its importance. He smiles and looks at her “It’s easy, always use skincare with no alcohol fragrance and is paraffin free”

All the girls suddenly go quiet and Chanwoo curses at himself as now they are all going to think he was some weirdo into makeup.

_Oh well, popularity was fun whilst it lasted._

The girl started to blush. He cheeks began to deepen in colour and from her body language, she had taken Chanwoo’s previous comment as positive.

“Oppa,” She started and Chanwoo wanted to scream. This was the first ever time beside a family member calling him Oppa, ever “Teach me more please”

Then the whole room was alight with girl’s voices asking him questions about beauty and skin care. Chanwoo sighs in relief and thinks to himself. _Maybe school wasn’t so bad after all._

  ---

  
The two girls names, the ones that he had seen that night were called Chaeyeon and Minhee. Chaeyeon had long dark brown hair and a constantly worried look to her (maybe it was the shape of her eyebrows) and Minhee, who had short bobbed hair and permanent blushing cheeks after Chanwoo made that comment earlier. They sat in close proximity to him and discussed many things to do with skin care and beauty.

“I need an orange based lip tint~” Minhee whined and rested her head on her hands looking up at the ceiling. Chaeyoen got out her makeup bag and after some fishing pulled out a small container.

“I told you, get Peripera, they are really good!” They both turned to Chanwoo as if to ask what his opinion was. Chanwoo merely smiled.

“It’s good, but I don’t think it’s best for school,”

Chaeyeon wrinkled her nose and Minhee pouted poking Chanwoo lightly on the arm,

“School doesn’t care!” She hummed before looking Chanwoo straight in the eye with a hint of mischief “Say, you know a lot about makeup, a girlfriend perhaps?” They both leaned in and waited for his answer.

Chanwoo had to think about his answer. In truth, he had never had any romantic desires let alone a girlfriend and he couldn’t say that he dressed as a girl from time to time. He had to think about his answer carefully.

“It’s my older sister, she’d always get me to help her with makeup to go shopping with her,”

Which was a complete lie but it did not matter. They both relaxed at the answer then suddenly pounced on each of his arms,

“So, you haven’t got a girlfriend? What type of girls do you like?”

“Would you go out with a girl like me??” Both pouted their pink lips and widened their eyes like puppies. Chanwoo has to excuse himself to the bathroom as this was just all new to him. He hurried to the toilet whilst the girls were left to argue instead of lip balm. Which girl Chanwoo like more.

 --- 

At the bathroom, Chanwoo washed his hands and looked at the dirty mirror of the men’s room. Now thinking about it, maybe his boyish looks was a good thing. Yes, girls flocking him was all new, at least he wasn’t lonely or unpopular. But still, he wanted to have some male friend so that they could talk about video games and pretty girls. And so far, all he talked about with the girls was about which guy was hotter or if purple lipstick was a sin to wear (Chanwoo agreed 110% with that statement) He turns off the tap and proceeds to dry his hands, only to stop in his tracks at the sight of 3 upper-classmen squatting with cigars and give him dirty looks.

_Not again!_

“Hey, what class you in?” Chanwoo jumps in surprise and from his previous encounter with people like them, he’d need to make it short.

“Class 1-3” He answered promptly. The three looked at each other and then one speaks

“Really? So fucking tall I’d mistaken you for a third year” Chanwoo doesn’t know it that was a compliment but bows slightly as he was talking to third years and he was only a humble first year

“T-thank you I-“

“Hey Dongho, stop trying to mess with the first years?” That same voice. It was that Yunhyeong guy. Chanwoo wanted the bathroom tiles he was standing on to swallow him up. Yunhyeong with his hands in his pockets strode in confidently. The 3 third years put out their cigarettes and stood up.

“I was just asking him a question, nothing bad-“

“And? Your little gang is over so stop trying to recruit kids into your shitty group,” Yunhyeong spat. The Dongho guy clutches his fists and looks at both Yunhyeong and Chanwoo.

“Fucking first years think they can push us around,” He murmured before stomping out followed by the other two and leaving the first years alone. Chanwoo looks down to avoid eye contact and shuffles out slowly, hoping Yunhyeong doesn’t speak to him.

“You know,” Yunhyeong starts

 _Shit._ Chanwoo cursed in his head

“It’s not very nice not to say thank you, if it weren’t for me, you’d be already squatting and smoking like the old geezers they are,”

 _They’re only 2 years older than us!_ Chanwoo thought he clears his throat before smiling if not awkwardly.

“Thank you, I’m Jung Chanwoo of Class 1-3 It’s nice to meet you,” He put out his hand to shake. Yunhyeong looks at it and chuckles.

“Song Yunhyeong Class 1-1 its nice meeting you too,”

Chanwoo thought that definitely, this guy was a lot older, maybe it was his general aura, no way is this guy a first year like him. And so easily overpowering the third years? Chanwoo bows and makes his way out.

“I-it’s nice to talk to you, I shall be leaving now” Chanwoo turns but before he could leave, Yunhyeong stops him with a question.

“Hey, have we met before?” And Chanwoo freezes.

_No fucking way did he recognize him from the other night, no it must be the fight in the morning on the way to school?_

“Yeah, I think it was this morning when those guys from that other school were harassing me an-“

“No, I mean have we met somewhere else?”

 _Fuck_. Chanwoo thought, _he does somewhat recognize me! Just lie and run away!_

“No, never met you bye!” Chanwoo hurries out the bathroom and runs as fast as he could to his class leaving a stunned Yunhyeong in the bathroom confused.

“What’s with that guy?”

\---

When Chanwoo gets to the classroom, he sees Minhee and Chaeyeon still sitting around his seat, but this time, a guy with his back facing him was standing there, asking questions and by judging the girl's facial expressions, not enjoying his company. Chanwoo walks quietly and tries to overhear their conversation.

“I told you and I’ll tell you again, I have never seen that girl before!” Minhee scoffs and turns the other way

“Please! You guys are in that store nearly every day, so please tell me, I’ll promise I won’t bother you again!” Chanwoo’s stomach churns when he hears that voice and wants to die at that very moment in time.

“No!” Chaeyoen replies “And besides, haven’t you got some fights to go to? Scram!”

Minhee shakes her head then sees Chanwoo awkwardly standing there and trying not to get noticed. She squeals in delight and jumps up from her seat to link arms with the taller boy

 _You bitch! You’ve just signed me death warrant!_ Chanwoo screams in his mind. He tries to wiggle from her grasp but was futile.

“Anyways Bobby, guys like you are no interest to me, Have you met Chanwoo? He’s new and way better than you and your delinquent gang!”

Chanwoo looks at the boy with a petrified look but instead was met with a different one.

Bobby looked exact ally the same as the last time he met him. His hair was a messy brown but was pushed back to reveal sharp features on his face. His eyes, his lips and the line of his jaw. If Chanwoo was a girl, he would have given his everything for him. And the strangest thing, it was exactly like that night.

Bobby looked awestruck. He licked his lips gently and looked coyly to the ground trying to hide the light pink blush on his cheeks. It was like love at first sight.

Chanwoo, however, was mortified and felt like he was to spontaneously combust.

 _Why? Out of all things must this happen._ He thought. _Trust my shitty luck to have what I didn’t want to happen actually happen!_ And he looks at the blushing handsome boy and felt a heat spread across his own cheeks.

_And why? Why do I feel this way?_

Chanwoo’s heart starts to beat and his ears and concludes that his life’s plan was no more than a cliché shoujo love story.

 


	3. Burger Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo! Back from the dead with a chapter so so so sorry for the wait!!!! enjoy y'all!! (its short yeah uhhh my contacts are acting fuuny!!))

 

“H-hello…?” Chanwoo manages to stutter and looks down at the ground, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the other boy.

_Damn, just my fucking luck._

“Oh,” Bobby clears his throat and waves slightly “You’re the new kid Yunhyeong was talking about,”

Chanwoo gives a little nod “that seems right”

There is an awkward silence between the two, mostly because Chanwoo is practically sweating bullets and avoiding as much eye contact that was humanly possible whilst Bobby was staring in a mix of confusion, interest, and awe.

“Yah! Oppa! Don’t get involved with those guys!” Minhee pleaded grabbing his arms to yank him away whilst Chaeyoen sticks her tongue out at Bobby

“Yeah, go back to whatever you do! Fighting and smoking! you guys make me sick!”

The whole class became silent at the words screamed by the girl. What was Bobby going to do? He was known for starting fights with people just because they looked at him the wrong way or was unfortunate to catch him in a bad mood. He wouldn’t hit a girl, right? That would be a new low, even for him who once beat up a bunch of guys from another high school because they copied his hairstyle.

Bobby clicks his tongue and shoves the two girls away visibly upset.

“Whatever, bitch” He murmurs under his breath as he leaves. Chanwoo takes a deep breath of relief before being bombarded with questions from the two girls.

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about him, he’s a punk with nothing better to do!”

“Yeah, don’t get involved with him or his group,”

 _Too fucking late!_ Chanwoo thinks to himself and smiles before sitting down in his seat, praying that school ended soon.

\---

“Welcome to Burger Beat, can I take your order miss?” The male cashier smiles at the attractive girl in front of him.

“Can I get the 3x Bacon cheese patty burger with extra onions and pickles, a side of onion rings with garlic mayo large and a diet coke,” Chanwoo even though dressed like a girl still had the appetite of a boy.

Later that evening, Chanwoo decides to blow off some steam by venturing out into the town in his nice clothes.

The wig was a light brown bob which was the default wig of choice, he wore a white floral print dress, cream thigh high socks, a cream oversized sweater, soft boots and a baret. His make-up was soft with pink blush and rose coloured lipstick.

“Oh-um is that all miss?” The cashier was thrown off by the order thinking a girl would order something like a salad. Chanwoo smiled.

“No, that’ll be all, thank you” He flutters his eyelashes and the cashier almost falls in love.

Chanwoo, when he collects his order, decides to sit at the corner of the place next to a window so he could have some privacy.

 _They’re lots of school kids out in the town_. Chanwoo thinks. _Nothing better to do I guess._

He catches a few blue blazers from the crowd but they were not in his class so it was fine.

He unwraps his burger and he takes out his phone from his bag to scroll through twitter for any updates.

Chanwoo found comfort when he realized he was not the only one who did this as a hobby rather than what most people assume a pervert. People like him out there, guys who loved cute things and female clothes without being seen as weird. He likes a photo set of a new line of shoes before he takes a bite of his gigantic burger.

 _Damn_. Chanwoo, when he bites, pulls out a slice of cheese melted over the pickle now hanging from his mouth, he does his best to fit it all in his mouth like a hamster. A knock on the window and he turns to see who it is, he wants to die.

It was Bobby. He was smiling like an idiot waving like a little kid before running into the store to see him.

_If there is a God out there, take me away right now._

“Hey!” He practically sings and takes the seat opposite him. Chanwoo notices the atmosphere of the store drop as students from other school stared at the newcomer.

_He’s that famous huh?_

He stuffs the pickle into his mouth and gives a little smile chewing, Booby nearly squeals.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” A leans in “I guess fate has brought us together again” he winks and Chanwoo nearly smacks him.

“Oh, uh yeah..!” Chanwoo swallows and wipes his mouth with a tissue.

“Woah, is that the 3x bacon cheese patty burger? That’s my favorite!” He grins and Chanwoo wishes he was not as good looking as he was so it’d be easier to avert his gaze. He gives a small nod. “Not many people can stomach that! I guess we are just alike!” He giggles. Then his faces softens and he clears his throat. “Right, um sorry about that it’s just,” He looks sheepishly “I’ve been thinking about you ever since that night”

_Oh no. no no no there is no way! Bobby is full head over in heels in love with me! Well, not exactly with me, just me that’s dressed as a girl, but it doesn’t change the fact that this delinquent is in love with me!!_

“ehehe…” Chanwoo giggles nervously and starts to sweat as he comes up with possible solutions to escape.

 _Just tell him there a then you’re a boy, no he’d tell the whole school and I’d be bullied forever. Tell him you already have a boyfriend. But he’s the type of guy who’s stubborn to wait until she breaks up._ He takes an onion ring in the mayo and eats it, getting a little on the corner of his mouth.

“I didn’t get your name last time,” He grabs a tissue and hands him a tissue “I’d like to know,”

“It’s um, well…” Chanwoo panics as he tries to come up with a name.

_Chan, Chae, Cho uggghh girl names are hard. Oh! I could say I’m a foreigner and my name is something weird like Penelope or Aubrey. No Bobby is a western name right? He’d know those types of names. Ahhhh!!_

What feels like an eternity, Chanwoo finally croaks “I-it’s Chanhee” _WHAT THE FUCK??? WHAT KINDA NAME IS THAT???_

Bobby smiles at the name. His smile so warm he could heat up his burger again.

“That is a beautiful name, Chanhee, fitting for such a beautiful girl like you,”

_ARE YOU AN IDIOT??? IT’S A RANDOM NAME!! HOW FREAKING DENSE ARE YOU? I AM BOY DRESSED AS A GIRL! CAN YOU NOT SEE??_

“T-thank you,” He is now conscious of his voice, putting the pitch up higher and trying not to panic.

“I’m Bobby, but you probably heard from my friends the other night,” he pouts “Ignore everything they said, they are doing it on purpose because they are jealous of what we have”

_WHAT WE HAVE? I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!_

“Oh, it’s um fine, that’s what guys are like right?” He would know

“You’re so understanding Chanhee, that what I like in a girl! People are so quick to judge you just on how you look and act,” He replies elated until a boy, probably from another school approaches the two.

“Oi! Bobby, is that your new girlfriend? Gonna fuck her in some love motel later?” He snickers “you sucking his dick or something?” his friends a few tables away snicker too. Bobby looks like he’s was going to burst into rage. In a flash and he’s on his feet arms grabbing the boy with unrivaled strength from his blazer, staring him down.

“What did you say asshole? Huh? Upset because I beat you up and gave you a broken nose? Not my fault you fight like a bitch,”

“Oh yeah?” the boy sneered “Bring it on,” Chanwoo looks back in fear.

_Oh shit, they’re really going to fight! But wait! I can use this to advantage, I can escape!_

“Oh I’d love to! But I’m not some animal who can’t control himself, I’ll fight you another time!” He turns to Chanwoo, grinning ear to ear. He wasn’t going to fight because he was near the girl he liked. Fight for her honor. Chanwoo mentally screams as this would have been cute if he actually liked Bobby. But this was all a big misunderstanding.

“Come on Chanhee, let’s go. Take your food too,” He hurries to put his half-eaten burger and onion rings inside the paper bag it came with but with his back turned, the boy cracks his knuckles and goes for a swing.

Girls scream, boys gather round to encourage the fight, some take their phones to film the brawl, some panic and run out the store and the staff try to calm people down. Chanwoo sits back down and continues to eat his dinner, watching the two boy punch and kick each other on the dirty floor and wonders if he had committed a sin in his previous life to achieve such crappy luck.

_Oh well. At least the burgers are good._

\---

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chanwoo hands him another napkin as Bobby holds them up to his bleeding nose.

The staff had managed to break up the fight with the cost of the other boy's tooth, Bobbys’ nose and Chanwoos’ dignity. He could never go there again as Chanhee.

_This is all your fault Chanwoo! You lie to cover up a lie, this is going to create a huge mess!_

He feels bad watching Bobby soak up the blood from his face.

“You didn’t have to do that you know,” Bobby looks up “Violence is not the answer.”

Bobby pulls a grin “Yeah yeah, but the asshole deserved it, saying all those nasty things about you,” Chanwoo feels touched like his heart skips a beat at the thought of Bobby protecting him from the bad guys.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

“Well, I guess I can’t take you there anymore now hehe” He grins and stop walking to look at the girl he had fallen in love with.

Soft skin, pretty eyes, tall with nice long legs. Yep, he had defiantly found the one.

“Listen, I have to tell you something,” Chanwoo starts. He was just going to say that he wasn’t interested in hopes that Bobby had the right mind to respect a woman wishes to leave her alone, if he loved her that much “It’s that,” He takes a deep breath and Bobby looks attentive “I-“

“Hey! There he is!”

 _DON’T FUCKING CUT ME OFF!!_ Chanwoo nearly screams.

They turn to the direction of the voice and it’s his friends, running up from across the street.

“Dude, don’t just run off like that” The boy with sharp eyes gasps for air when they stop at the couple. He looks up and jumps back “What happened to your nose?” He turns to Chanwoo.

“It wasn’t me!” He panics and stands back embarrassed at his sudden intrusion.

_Why would they think I did it?_

“Chill, man just some guys from Red Mountain at Burger Beat, no problem!” Bobby wipes his nose of more blood.

“Yeah, we saw it’s all over twitter you know!” The shortest of the group hums in a teasing tone before laying eyes on Chanwoo who was petrified.

_These guys are scarier in person!_

“So, this is the reason why Bobby ran off suddenly~” He walks over and grabs Chanwoo’s hand to kiss it “I’m Jinhwan by the way, and your name is?” He winks, Chanwoo is mortified.

“Her name is Chanhee, and she is mine,” Bobby steps in and separates the two and clears his throat “Don’t lay a finger on her” His tone deepens.

“Oh, touchy~!” He laughs “Have you got her number yet?” Bobby springs up at the question and turns to Chanwoo “We haven’t exchanged number have we?” He hurries over to him and takes out his phone. Chanwoo had no choice but to as the looks he was getting from his friends was both terrifying and observant. Probably thinking, so this is who he likes?

Chanwoo doesn’t notice the eyes of a brown-haired male that lingers on for a few more seconds, thinking back to realize the face was rather familiar. Yunhyeong keeps the thought in his mind.

“I’ll text you later when you get home, okay Chanhee~” Chanwoo nods and he doesn’t miss that Bobby had put his contact under ‘My love’.

“Um, your nose…” Chanwoo pulls out another tissue for Bobby who was so caught up with his phone he forgets about his bleeding nostrils. Chanwoo pats the tissue on concerned and both defeated at the 6 boys watched this touching scene.

\---

Chanwoo lies there in his bed repeating all the ways his evening could have gone better.

 _Maybe if I had ran whilst everyone fought then this whole mess would be averted. I should have just said I like girls, then probably he would be gone._ Chanwoo kicks himself over all the stupid things he had done leading up to this point. _This whole cross-dressing thing has brought me into this me! But why does something I enjoy bring me so much misfortune_?

His phone buzzes and Chanwoo thinks that it’s probably a reminder from his phone. His stomach drops when he reads what it’s from.

_“Have a good night sleep my princess <3”_

_“I’ll always fight to protect u xxx”_

Chanwoo throws his phone across the room and covers himself with his blanket.

_This so embarrassing, he’s stupid he’s an idiot why is he like this, what did I do wrong to deserve this!_

Even though he curses in his head the image of Bobby, he feels his face hurting from grinning hard.

_Why the fuck am I acting like a girl with a crush??_

 

 


End file.
